<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She woke up by FeltLikeIt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918977">She woke up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeltLikeIt/pseuds/FeltLikeIt'>FeltLikeIt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeltLikeIt/pseuds/FeltLikeIt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A restless night by the fire place.<br/>One shot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Jace Wayland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She woke up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As an attempt to start writing again, I asked Arlome (I dont know how to tag) for a prompt.</p><p>The prompt was: Rainy day, remote cabin, unkempt bed, fire place and lust.</p><p>It's my first attempt publishing a fanfic.<br/>Here goes nothing...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She woke up, the cold of the cabin began seeping into her bones. He laid by her side, naked as she was, yet his body felt warm.  She snuggled closer, yet it was not enough. Reluctantly she got out of bed, the cold air making her skin break in goosebumps and her nipples harden. She grabbed his flannel shirt from the floor and wrapped it around her. She looked out of the window at the darkness outside; heavy rain was coming down, bouncing against the once quite lake.</p><p>The cold began to be unbearable. She contemplated dressing but the thought of his soft skin against hers was too tempting.  She went to the fire place, looking at the remains of what was a warm fire. She saw the way he lit it before, she was certain she could do it herself. After several minutes of messing with the wood and the lighter, she could hear a chuckle behind her. She turned to see him standing with a warm smile on his face. He took the lighter from her hand and lit the flames, he made it look so easy. He stood up again, giving her a hand to stand as well. He rubbed his hands on her covered arms, and as she felt her body get warm, he helped her remove the shirt. He reached for her hand and pulled her to the unkempt bed, laying them both on top of the cover. He kissed her and closed his eyes; it was a matter of minutes before his breath evened and he was asleep again.</p><p>She laid on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She watched as the flames begin to dwindle, so got up and throw more wood in. She turned back to the bed and watched as the light from the flames danced across his features.  She studied his face; the lightly parted lips, the long lashes resting against the top of his cheeks, the light colored curls resting on his forehead. She loved his hair like that, wild and product free. She climbed back onto the bed and lay beside him, running her fingers softly in his hair. She was tempted to kiss him awake, but remembered the long week he had, so she let him sleep. Their weekend had just begun; there was plenty of time to for that, now they should rest.</p><p>She tried to sleep again, enjoying the warmth of the flame, but sleep escaped her. She watched his chest rising with each breath, trying to match it. She began to examine body, though he was not shy, she was never able to truly admire it. The soft skin stretched over strong arms and a firm chest; His muscular thighs; and his thick member. Her cheeks flushed with a feeling of slight shame, ogling him that way as he slept. She laid down again trying to sleep, still unsuccessful. The memory of the evening returned, his strong body on top of hers, his lips on her skin, the way he felt inside her and his warm chuckle at the embarrassing needy noises she made.  She felt something steering inside her. She watched him again, mesmerized with his skin. She ran her fingers lightly down his arm, to his hands and to the long fingers she knew so well. The memories of what those fingers can do flooded her, the feel of them in her hair, on her skin, between her legs and inside her. Her breath became ragged and her own fingers began to skim her lower abdomen. She raised her body so she could look at him properly; as her fingers grazed her thighs her eyes skimmed his body again, stopping on his lips.  She thought about gentle kisses to the side of her face as they cooked dinner together; the firm feel of them as they pressed against hers, the way they tickled against her skin. His tongue darted out to wet his lips in his sleep as if to remind her of what happened when his lips were between her legs. Her chest was heaving at the thought; she could feel the wetness begin to run from her. Her fingers have finally reached their goals when they were stopped. She stared at his now open eyes, startled and embarrassed. He rose toward her and kissed her lips, softly at first. He laid her on her back and himself of top of her. She could feel the heat of the flames dance over their heated skin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>